


Challenger

by Elison_Saquet0



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elison_Saquet0/pseuds/Elison_Saquet0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenged by Bender, Fry is given two days to win over his shyness and have Leela in his bed... But Bender apparently won't let him win, and there are many beds between Fry's and Leela's ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Challenge accepted !"

#  Challenger 

###  **Chapter 1 : “Challenge accepted !”**

Fry had been lying on his bed for hours and hours this afternoon. He had drunk thirty-seven Slurm cans, and he was now listening to the gurglings of his stomach, staring at the cracked grey ceilling, while thinking of the day before : he had tried to invite Leela for a dinner all day long, but he could never be valiant enough to gather more than two wise words while he was in the same room. Therefore, he was now despairing, trying to forget himself and his fucking shyness among the oily and griny splots of his ceiling. He was no better than any one of them, he thought. 

At the same moment he came to focus on a particularly strange splot that reminded him the shape of Leela’s face, he heard Bender entering the flat. He was not alone since Fry could hear two crunching female laughs. Few minutes later, Fry stoud up. He stretched out and scratched his back through his underwear. Then, he suddenly felt a cold and hard thing grabbing his ankle. The thing yanked, and he fell on the floor. He was drawn by the ankle to Bender’s room.

The face on the floor, Fry could see Bender rewinding his arm – that was the cold and hard thing. He was holding one of his eyes, using it as a camera. It was directed toward two sexy female robots. Their feet were in a little pool of oil. They were apparently more than half-naked and were spattering one another with jerrycans full of petrol.

Fry stood up, looked at the robot-girls and then at Bender, his eyes asking why the hell he had drawn him to his room.

“I know I could have called you, but it was more funny to grab you that way...”

“My chin hurts me because of you...” answered Fry. “What do you want ?”

Bender took a time before he answered : he watched at his ladies and holding up his eye he said :

“Come on girls ! More oil ! More sex !” Then he turned and faced Fry. “Don’t you wanna join them ?” He asked, and seeing Fry frowning he added : “Come on Fry ! These are two hot oily girls, they are just waiting for you !”

“Come oooooon, boy !” the two robots said, and they splashed more oil on their bodies, trying to awake Fry’s desire...

“But, Bender, they’re robots” signaled Fry, ignoring the two girls’ attempt.

“And ? Robosexuality’s not a crime ! It’s exotic ! And it would do you good !” Bender suggested.

“What d’you mean ?”

“I mean you need to have fun and sex from time to time... You’re too tense...”

“But I don’t need you to have sex with anyone, Bender !”

At that moment, Bender started to laugh. Fry scratched the back of his head. He knew Bender was absolutely right. And, the story of the two robot-girls put aside, Bender’s commentary had somehow hurt him. Bender saw Fry’s face and he put his arm on his shoulder.

“Fry, I understand that you might not find those two juicy girls to your taste, but don’t tell me that you can have any girl without my helping !”

“Oh, you really think so ?” answered Fry, piqued.

“I don’t just think so, I know so !”

They longly stared at each other, Bender testing Fry’s conviction.

“I’ll prove to you that I can have any girl if I want to !” Fry finally let out.

“Ok Fry ! Then I challenge you : if you’re able to have sex with Leela within two days, I’ll let you with that. But if not, you’ll promise me to listen to me anytime I would tell you to have sex for me. And you should start to get to the idea of robosexual relationships...”

Fry smiled and slapped Bender’s hand. The mention of Leela had made him hesitate, but he did not want to let Bender think he was a wimp as soon as something concerned Leela.

“Challenge accepted !” he said, and then he leaved the room.


	2. First attempt

#  Challenger 

###  **Chapter 2 : “First attempt”**

There she was, in a quite complete darkness, lying on his bed, moaning while sleeping...  


A few hours after his argument with Bender, Fry decided to go directly to Leela's home. He was not sure which strategy he should opt for, but he was now looking at her from the open window of her bedroom. Fry was strongly holding the frame of the window for he was standing in equilibrium on a chair which was on a little table, which was on a box on top of another box, which were on an outside bin. Stuff he found in the street. Thankfully, Leela was living on the second-floor !  


His legs shivering, Fry was thinking of what to do : he could enter the room, gently wake Leela up and tell her romantically how much he loved her, kiss her, and, moved, she might kiss him back, and they would have good sex for the rest of the night ; or he could enter the room, try not to wake her up and take advantage of her during her sleep... Besides, he would probably be too shy to talk to her if he awaked her, he would fail like the day before.  


"All this is totally insane...", Fry thought.  


He lifted his leg on the frame of the window and climbed a bit more to enter the room. There, standing in front of the window, he tried not to make any noise. He waited for his eyes to get used to the darkness, and he tiptoed towards the bed. He saw a human shape under the sheets. Leela...  


But what could he do now ? If he tried to force Leela, she would get mad at him, and he would probably wreck all his chances...  


"Unless she doesn't know that it's me !" he realized.  


Bucking up, Fry got to the lamp and unplugged it so he would have the time to leave the room before the light was turned on. He took off his shirt, his pants and his underpants and, naked, he slipped under the sheets. Leela moved a little, feeling a warm body by her side, but she did not wake up.  


She was turning her back to Fry. He kissed gently Leela's shoulder, pulling his hand on her arm. He caressed her and down his hand softly to the top of her leg. Leela moved a little in her sleep, and got closer to Fry. He was shivering. Leela... Finally, he was able to touch her, to enjoy the softness of her skin, to smell freely her delicate perfume...  


He kissed her jawbone, bit gently her ear. She moaned. With his hand, he got closer to her sex, he caressed her thigh, all around her sex without touching the flesh. He got excited, and he felt his cock getting hard. He was breathing deeper and deeper, and Leela, in her sleep, was moving more and more regularly, following the movements of Fry's hand. He slipped his cock between Leela's legs, still not penetrating her. With his finger, he caressed Leela's clit. She took a deep breath and pressed her back against Fry's chest, though pressing her pelvis on his hand. He rocked gently with her, following Leela's balancement, his glans caressing her flesh. They moved more and more quickly, intensively.  


Unable to hold more, Fry took Leela's wrist and pressed it against the mattress, forcing Leela to lie face down. He lay on her back, and spread her legs apart to penetrate her. He was pretty sure she was awake, but she was not trying to see who was about to fuck her, and she said nothing. He slipped his cock into Leela (pas besoin de préciser vagina :p) and he loudly breathed out with relief. They started rocking together again. He grabbed Leela's breast, she stood up on all fours so Fry could penetrate her deeper and faster.  


He could not believe he was fucking Leela. Everything had been so simple... He was fucking Leela... and winning Bender's challenge long before the deadline ! He had never known such success !  


He was on the verge of coming. But suddenly, he heard a noise in what should be the kitchen. He stopped moving... Who the fuck could be in that house ? Was it a robber ? Leela's lover ? Leela had also heard it since she had stopped moving. She sat up straight and seemed to look towards the door. Then, someone spoke loudly, angrily to itself, in the room behind the door. It was Leela's voice.  


Identifying the voice, Fry stared, in the dark, at her sex partner. If Leela was in the other room, then who was in the bed with him ? He stood up and switched on the light after he plugged the lamp.  


"Amy ?! But what the fuck are you doing here ?!"  


"Well Fry, I didn't except to see you either... I thought you were some hot and fucking good fucker among Leela's secret court..."  


They stared at each other, realizing that they had been fucking together. They grimaced.  


"Won't you explain why I found you in Leela's bed ?"  


"Yeah, yeah, I can explain if it makes you feel better."  


Fry grabbed his clothes and listened to Amy.  


"Professor Farnsworth wanted me to work all night long... And I needed to sleep, so much that I asked Leela to let me sleep in her house so the professor would let me rest. And in the late evening, someone called Leela on the phone, I supposed it was her parents since I saw her getting down to the sewer. I was supposed to sleep on the couch, but her bed was empty, and so much more comfortable..."  


"This is really twisted..."  


Fry heard footsteps approaching the room, so he dressed up quickly.  


"Can you promise not to say anything to Leela ? I will do anything you want me to do ! But please, don't tell anything to Leela..."  


"I'll see..."  


"Please ! I really must go ! Promise me..."  


Fry ran to the window and climbed down to the street. Before he touched the ground, he heard Leela's voice from her bedroom, talking to Amy.  


Fry would never know, but few minutes earlier, Bender was staring through the window, reccording the sexsession of the two lovers.


	3. Chapter 3 : A nightmarish night

#  Challenger 

###  **Chapter 3 : A Nightmarish night**

Fry was walking back home, drinking one of the beers he had found in the street. He felt a bit lost. He had had a great time with Amy, but he was frustrated because he could not finish his job, and because of course he had believed during several great minutes that he had succeeded in entering Leela's intimacy. 

He began dreaming about what it could have been to fuck Leela, and he felt his cock thickening. He had not really lost his erection after he had left Amy, and he wasn't long to grow hard again. He felt a strong desire to masturbate, so he walked aside and entered a quite dark little street. He got his hand on his cock, closed his eyes and started to move up and down, thinking of all the dirty dreams he had had with Leela. He could remember the wet feeling of Amy's heat around his dick, he could remember the blissful sensation of her flesh pressing...

He heard a crack. In front of him. He opened his eyes : Leela was standing here. He blinked, stopped the movement of his hand. Indeed, that was Leela, the real Leela. She was standing, her foot strongly planted on the ground, hands on her hips, looking at him, a poor little thing, curled up, trying to satisfy a primal need. He felt so pitiful. And all the beer he had drunk was making this feeling even stronger.

Leela moved. She kneeled, and caught Fry's hand. She looked at him in the eyes, and put her hand on his cock.

Fry nearly came.

This one was for real. Leela was touching him for real !

He tried to enjoy the feeling of her hand on his cock, this slow caress, the way it was tightening and loosening around him... but there was something strange in that way of touching him. She was doing it really well, but her hand was somehow too hard, too cold, not hearty enough, not... human enough.

At that moment, Leela lowered her head and took Fry's cock in her mouth.

What he felt at that moment... Something indescribable. Something bigger than anything he thought he could ever feel. Something that he might never ever feel again... And actually he would have given anything not to feel it once again in his whole life.

The pain was so strong that he screamed until he had no air left in his lungs. He tried to push Leela away from him, away from his cock, which he caught to protect it and try to soothe the pain. He could not feel anything else than the agony in his electrocuted parts. 

The pain made him sober up instantaneously. He blinked, looking at what he had thought to be Leela : she was a female robot, probably a prostitute one, with only one big eye left, the other one dangling on her iron cheek. She was wearing a sort of purple hat which could have looked like purple hair... But she had nothing to do with Leela, absolutely nothing.

Fry was crying, not daring to put his pants back, afraid he would hurt himself even more. The robot was looking at him, without understanding why he had not enjoyed her job. She got a cigarette out of her breast, lighted it, and said :

"If ya think cryin' will getcha a discount, boy..." 

Fry did not answer, he was shocked and did not know what to do to get away from this evil robot. He curled up even more,feeling trapped.

Then, someone entered the little street.

Bender...

Fry smiled at him as if he was looking at a superhero coming to save him from the hands of the devil. Bender...

For sure, he was safe now !  Bender must have been looking for him in the streets when his roommate hadn't come home !

“Thank Heavens ! Thank Bender,” Fry thought.

Bender stopped a few steps after the corner of the street and looked at Fry, blinking.

“So there you are, darling !” he said.

“What the...” Fry began, but then he realized that Bender wasn't talking to him. His friend had turned to the other robot and was walking towards her.

“Sorry Fry, but I've got to serve the lady first. Been looking for her all night since she left me earlier !”

And before Fry could say anything, his friend turned back to his … . He took some bills out of his chest and slipped one in the girl's panties. Fry was desperate. His family jewels were still hurting, he could not move, and he was forced to watch ! This had been a low blow from his friend. 

The situation got worse for him when Bender took off one of his eyes, gave it to Fry and forced him to cast the performance :

"I wanna show everybody what a super-lover I am ! Nothing better than a teaser to bring all the girls to my yard," he grinned.

The two robot were having hard sex, there were sparks, grinding noises, collisions... It felt like a thunderstorm and Fry was in the middle. He thought he was having a nightmare, hoping he would soon wake up.

But he didn't. After a while, Bender grabbed Fry by the neck and pulled him close. Surprised, Fry let Bender's eye fall on the ground, leaving the improvised camera to cast the scene by itself.

“Don't forget the challenge” he said as an only explaination “Here's a glimpse of what you'll be enduring if you lose !”

Common decency prevents me from describing what happened then. There wasn't anything moral nor considerate to it, and not the slightest regard for Fry consent. And it lasted, the two torturers being immune to pain, tiredness and sexual satiety.

When he woke up, Fry was lying on the ground, half naked and still in the same damn street. It was still night. He slowly got up, every part of his body hurting, then dressed up and ran away from that place as fast as he could.

He went to Planet Express. He did not want to come back home because he risked to find Bender there, besides, he was hurt and hoped that Dr Zoidberg could heal his wounds.

He found him in the trash container near the office. He was not sleeping but there was something strange about him, stranger than the rest of the time. His pupils had shrunk, and had a pink glint. And he wouldn't look Fry directly in the eyes.

Fry thought Dr. Zoidberg might have found some polluted trash and ate it, making him feel as if he had taken drugs. However, he needed a doctor for his injuries, and in spite of his state, Dr. Zoidberg accepted to help him.

They walked to the infirmary of Planet Epress. Fry got undressed and showed his cock to the doctor. He could feel a bead of sweat slowly trickling down his back as Zoidberg took his sex with his claws. But, without a word, Zoidberg used some pills, some lotions, some technological devices, and in a few minutes, Fry's parts were in there best shape... he touched them : it was hard, the skin was soft... It was perfect !

He thanked Zoidberg, and started to dress up. But something was wrong with the crustacean. He started to scream, swinging his head in every direction, his claws chattering again and again in the air. Fry could not move, he did not know what to do. He tried to call Zoidberg, to make him calm down. But the doctor stared at him, their eyes met, and he went even more crazy. A pink crest appeared on his head, and he pounced to Fry, still screaming and shaking. Fry screamed too, but he could not stop the crazy crustacean.

The latter blocked himself against the wall of the infirmary and put his tentacles on Fry's testicles. He sucked up Fry's cock, who cried with fear and despair... His dick, has beautiful dick, just healed...

He cried even more when he heard a crack.

For a second, he thought that his chances of breeding had just been seriously endangered, but Zoidberg had actually stopped moving his tentacles. He fell on his knees, rubbing the back of his head. Behind him, Fry saw the professor Farnsworth : he had hit the doctor with an iron bar, and was now holding a whip that cracked in the air above Zoidberg. He fled and quickly went to hide in his container.

“Professor !" said Fry as he dressed up. "What happened to Zoidberg ? Why did he... ? What was the reason for... ?”

“Oh bad news, Fry ! I needed someone to test my new invention and since I couldn't find Amy last night, Zoidberg accepted to give me a hand. He was under the influence of a stroooooong philtre. But I must go back to work, I don't control it very well...”

Before Fry could say anything, the professor had disappeared, so he left Planet Express and ran home. There was nobody there, no trace of Bender, so he got to his room, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, still crying after this deadly night. Tomorrow was Sunday. Nothing bad ever happened on Sundays ! 


End file.
